


Lunch Truck Love 2 Clint's POV

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Food Trucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a reader on the first fic wanted Clint's POV.... here it is. (I suck at summaries)<br/>Thanks to AmazonX for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Truck Love 2 Clint's POV

 

 

 

 

“You can’t see him from there.” 

“See who?” Clint turned, startled at his friend’s voice. 

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. “Yeah, you were totally just trying to lean sexily against a metal girder sixteen floors above your crush hoping for him to spot you when he’s walking outside his food truck.” 

“Was not,” Clint mumbled. 

Sam laughed. “You need to be on the third for fourth floor for that brooding, bare-armed thing to work on Phil.” 

Clint quirked his lips; he knew when he was caught. “Think it  _will_  work?” 

“Dude, you made him trip when you said hi yesterday. I felt embarrassed for the guy. May had a field day laughing at him.” 

“I kinda felt bad about that.” Clint blushed. 

“Then stop walking past the guy with your guns on display. It’s getting ridiculous.” 

Clint squinted at his bare arms. “Too obvious? I mean, I think I catch him checkin’ me out but then he’s all cool and friendly but distant. Sometimes I’m not sure if he’s gay or not.” 

“Last time I checked, you were bi not gay.” 

“You know what I mean,” Clint moaned. “Interested in guys. Hopefully me.” 

“Nah man, I’m bustin’, I think you got a shot. He’s not always starin’ at your arms, you know.” 

“Really?” Clint perked up, glancing at his own rear as best he could, like his dog Lucky chasing his own tail. “Cuz, cargo pants are not the most flattering, they put a lot of weight on you. They’re just good for holdin’ stuff.” 

“Are you seriously askin’ me if your ass looks big in those pants?” Sam exclaimed. “When the hell did I end up in a RomCom?” 

“Well does it?” 

“Get the hell back to work. Wear jeans tomorrow.” 

****

“I can’t believe this! No lunch?!?” Clint exclaimed. 

“Yeah man, it sucks, but hey we get to go home early, once those electricians show, we’re outta here,” Sam replied. 

“No! You don’t understand! No LUNCH!” Clint said. 

“What? You got blood sugar issues all of a sudden?” Sam looked Clint over in concern. 

“Are you purposely being dumb? No LUNCH, means no LUNCH TRUCK! I actually went and bought new jeans last night.” 

Sam stared at Clint open mouthed. “Are you seriously doing this to me again? I am not the sassy friend in your ChickFlick with Phil the lunch truck owner. This has got to stop. You are losing your mind and taking me with you. You are without a dou.... wait? You bought new jeans, but why are your jeans all....” Sam waived his hands at Clint’s general pants area. “Torn up and old looking?” 

Clint looked down at himself and the strategically torn and frayed bits of denim. “They come that way, distressed, to get the y’know, lived-in look.” 

“Distressed? Man, you distressin me! You know how you get lived in jeans? You live in them!” Sam exclaimed. “Damn fool sucker spendin’ money on stupid things like that.” He continued to mutter. 

Clint gave Sam his best wounded puppy look. 

“You are going to drive me insane till I give in, aren’t you? Fine, go get a sandwich, but no eating it! We ain’t got time for your lunch truck romance.” 

“YES!!” Clint exclaims and starts hustling to the ground floor. 

“And for gods’ sake give him your number already!” 

***

 Clint slowed down as he approached Phil’s Steaks, putting a little swagger in his walk. It was much later than his usual lunch time, but the truck was still there. He’d been keeping an eye on it all day. Frowning, he didn’t see Phil, only Melinda in the truck window. The entire construction crew had gotten to know the two pretty easily. They were friendly and served great sandwiches quick and not too expensive, especially for Mid-Town. 

"Hey Clint, your usual?" Mel said to him. 

“Hey Mel, yeah, no onion though. Never know who you may be kissin’,” Clint cheerfully replied, his eyes scanning the interior of the small truck, looking for who he’d like to be kissing. 

Melinda rolled her eyes at him. “I know exactly who I’ll be kissing: my husband.” 

“Husband?” Clint’s heart sank as he finally saw Phil come from the back of the truck. So much for Phil being bi or gay, or available. 

Mel laughed. “Phil? No way! He may be my best friend, but ‘work husband’ is as close as we’d ever get. Besides, I’m not the right sex for him. Right Phil? Clint’s more your type than I am.” 

Clint’s pulse spiked; was she saying what he hoped? But Phil seemed to be avoiding looking at him, busy wrapping his sandwich. 

“Mel... we talked about outing me before. Even in New York, not everybody’s friendly,” Phil said. 

“You’re just still in military mode. You need to remember that you can be out and not get discharged. No secrets anymore. That’s part of why you left, isn’t it?”  

“That, and the fact that I took an IED for you, but hey, yeah, let’s go with the gay thing.” 

Clint squinted at the two while handing Melinda the cash for his sandwich. “Are you sure you two aren’t married? Cuz you got the bicker thing down. But then again, you sound like me and my BFF and we’re the same sitch.” 

Phil’s head turned quickly at that. “The same? Uh, old friends?” 

Clint smirked as he eyed Phil, looks like he was right about Phil checking him out. “Yeah, that part, too.” 

As Mel handed him his change, Clint heard Sam calling his name. “Gotta go,” he said. “Not really breaking for lunch today. The electricians need to take over the site by four and we still need to pour some concrete. But y’know,” Clint waived his sandwich in salute at Phil and winked, “Man’s gotta eat. And other things, too.” 

Clint half jogged towards the construction site hoping he looked good in his overpriced jeans for Phil when he realized he never asked for or gave Phil his number. “Damn,” he muttered. Sam would not let him hear the end of it. 

Looking over for his foreman, he signaled he’d be back in five and turned quickly on his heel before he lost his nerve. Just as he got to the open window he could hear Phil yelling at Melinda. 

“And what if I didn’t want to make a move? He’s gorgeous, but what if we’ve got nothing in common? And for God’s sake, why would he be interested in me? Old, receding hair, bum leg? Now, I just look like a sad, old queen. Thanks a lot.” 

Clint was shocked, how could Phil not see how incredible he was, he spoke up. “Well, I was thinking you were more of a hot ex-military guy who loves steaks and my bad jokes and doesn’t charge me for double cheese.” 

Phil spun on his heel almost toppling over when he realized that Clint was back at the window. “Clint!” 

“I came back to see if you wanted my phone number, but if you’re still not wanting to make a move...” Clint hesitated. 

“He does, he very much does,” Melinda said. 

“Take a hike, Mel,” Phil growled as he nodded for Clint to come around the back of the truck entrance as he stepped off the bumper. 

Arriving at the entrance, he finally was eye to eye with Phil and wow was he right about how gorgeous the man was. 

“Hot?” Phil asked, with a slight blush. 

“Well, to be fair you called me gorgeous.” Clint leaned casually against the truck’s back opening, trying to play it cool. 

“To be fair you are.” Phil smiled and Clint was hooked. 

“And can this gorgeous construction worker take the hot ex-military food truck owner out to dinner sometime?” Clint said smiling back. 

“I’d like that.” 

“For the love of god don’t take him out for steak!” Mel chimed in from the inside of the truck. Phil face palmed and Clint laughed. Things were definitely going to work out.


End file.
